


Good Girls Die Young

by WolverineQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones(TV)
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones Modern AU, High School AU, Margaery x Sansa, Margaery/sansa - Freeform, Modern AU, game of thrones high school au, margaery/Sansa modern au, sansaery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverineQueen/pseuds/WolverineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can know what happened... It is unbelievable they haven't traced it back already.. </p><p>Sansa can forget what happened that night... She was stupid, stupid, STUPID. It's all her fault. </p><p>Margaery knows Sansa is broken. She honestly wants to help, but what happens when her priorities shift?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfiction, I apologise for my lame summary, how do you even summarise? I also apologise for any grammar and mistakes, if you see something don't hesitate to tell me.

Sansa's eyes opened suddenly, her heart in her throat, sweat collected beneath her body which felt like lead on her soft feather bed. She sat up and looked out across her spacey comfortable room, the carpet glowing white in the dark.  
With a glance at the clock she noticed the time was barely past five am, she ran distressed fingers through her hair before falling back on the excessive amount of cushions that decorated her large bed.

After several stressing minutes of trying to grasp at the little sleep she had left, Sansa rolled over in bed and placed cautious feet on her soft white carpeting. Her head was full of thoughts, about starting again at her new school, there was always that nagging feeling. What if they find out? She can't tell anyone, they can't know.  
Light flashed infront of her eyes

she felt his callused hand on her thigh, his eyes on her body,

Sansa yelped and flinched away from the memory, immediately covering her mouth with a hand, in attempt to stifle the sound that already escaped her lips.

She undressed quickly, shaking fingers struggling at the buttons, and got into the shower, paying no attention to the temperature. Ice cold water streamed onto her body, it felt like knives piercing her pale skin but she made no attempt to stop the freezing stream.  
she scrubbed her body raw, attempting to wash away the guilt that dirtied her, washing his taste from her lips and the disgusting smell of his cologne. She felt so dirty.

Sansa walked out of the bathroom, dripping and numb from the cold. She got back into bed, still soaking but too tired to dry herself.  
Too cold to sleep she lay in bed, shivering violently, the soft mattress hugging her body, until her alarm attempted to rouse her from her bed at seven. For the second time that morning Sansa crept out of bed.  
She took her time getting dressed, carefully choosing an outfit that would be suitable for her first school day. After dressing, she slowly stalked down the staircase, observing the prints her feet made in the thick red carpet.

Robb was sitting at the counter, face buried in the news paper, trying to read it as quick as possible before catching the train to uni. "Morning sis" Robb sung out cheerfully between chews as he stuffed jam toast into his mouth.  
"Hey Robb." Sansa struggled to get the words out of her throat.  
"First day at your new school huh? You must be happy you no longer have to wear that dreadful uniform."  
"I suppose" she replied, almost sadly. Sansa poured a glass of water and forced herself to drink the whole thing, slightly concerned about dehydration.

She then made her way towards the door, purposefully leaving early to avoid awkward conversation with the rest of her family, plus she needed to find her locker and get settled in before her first class, it was the middle of the term so maybe she could get some catch up work from the teacher or something.

She stood silently in the entrance to the principals office, waiting to be invited inside. "Come in don't lurk weirdly around the entrance, I don't bite" a voice sounded from behind the door and she opened it slowly.

The room was luxuriously well furnished and lush compared to the vinyl corridors of the high school. A name plate shone brightly from the surface of the dark wooden desk. Mr Tyrion Lannister, the name was engraved carefully onto the shiny alloy. He was a dwarf, and not particularly attractive, he had a rough kindness about him but that didn't prevent Sansa from feeling uneasy.

"Please sit, I have a couple minutes" his voice was quite hoarse. "Here is your time table" he said sharply, passing over a slip of paper in his stubby fingers.

"Your locker is circled on this map" he passed another piece of paper. "I trust you can find your way from here, it's not far, if not just ask a faculty member and they will show you the way."  
"Thank you sir." Sansa replied, quite emotionlessly as she stood and began to exit the room.

When she reached the hall way she checked out the map and began the short walk to her locker where she put the majority of her books.  
By this time people were beginning to turn up and the hallway became more crowded. With five minutes before class started Sansa reached the classroom and settled down.  
She brought out her phone and checked Instagram hastily before shoving it back in the pocket of her shorts as the teacher entered the classroom. Her first class was English and the teacher look ridiculously familiar.  
He glanced up at her as though to say something but Sansa could not hear a word. Her heart stopped and her lungs filled with lead. Breathing became an impossibility as she choked on herself. Tears filled her eyes she raced out of the classroom, the world blurry and wet. Memories flooding her mind as she tried desperately to push them out.

She found the bathrooms and collapsed into a stall vomiting and coughing violently. The teacher looked so much like him, salt and Pepper black hair, ice blue eyes and stubble on a pointed chin. But as images flashed in her mind she realised the differences. It was not him.

She felt the stubble gnawing at her lips and face, his breath on her ears as he forced her out on the the balcony.

She wept and vomited,  
seeing his crumpled body on the pavement, blood gushing from his cracked skull, the guilt gripped her like steel clamps, getting all the more tighter as she struggled.

She cried out and curled up into a ball on the floor of the cubicle, weeping into her hair, staining her skin with salty tears and tasting them on her swollen lips. She did not hear the voice but she felt slender arms around her waist, pulling Sansa on to her lap. Someone cradled her head in their arms and spoke in soothing tones but Sansa could not make out the words. She felt slender fingers untangling her hair and brushing tears from her face. "Honey where are your things?, let's get you cleaned up." Her voice was soft and floaty, it bought everything into focus. She saw a girl, slim and beautiful, light brown hair spiralling in lazy curls down to her waist. 

"I left my things in the classroom, they are in the classroom."  
Sansa nearly burst into tears, the thought of having to see the teacher again tied her stomached into tight knots.  
" which classroom? I will grab your things." The girl's voice was kind, gentle.  
"The one opposite."  
" okay hold on, I'll be a minute" she gently helped Sansa into a sitting position before walking swiftly away.  
A minute later she returned, sky blue backpack in hand, she helped Sansa to stand before flushing the sick down the toilet and swinging Sansa's pack over her shoulder.  
"Uh, um thank you, thank you so much. I doubt I would have ever left the floor had it not been for you." Sansa's voice was barely a whisper, the taste of acid still fresh in her mouth.  
"It's okay, I could hardly leave you there, I will take you to the nurse"  
"No no, please don't, it's no big deal, I don't need the nurse." I mean, you are missing your class, you should be getting back to class."  
"I was planning on wagging anyway, I'm only missing home ec.  
What's your name?"  
"Uh I'm Sansa, Sansa Stark." The girl held out her hand, "I am Margaery Tyrell."


End file.
